Afraid of Storms
by TheLifeWeLive-RP
Summary: Ash Schnee-Sparda tends to Ayu Crescent during a stormy night.


Ash had walked into the main lobby of the base, sort of peeved at the noise outside during the dead of night. There was a storm going on, and it was doing a great job at keeping the Devil in White awake when by all rights and accounts be sleeping. Maybe he'll ask his mother to commission sound proof windows for the base or something, that way he won't have to worry about this again. He /needed/ his sleep so that he wouldn't go into a mission drowsy or anything.

Those blue eyes of his caught sight of another person in the room, and he hoped to God it wasn't Akio or Fiona. The android wasn't that bad, but her presence always meant that the Crescent son was near. He rubbed his eyes a bit, straining to see who it was through his sleepy status.

Silver hair, and that already bode ill for him. Still, even in the darkness he was beginning to see a little more. The hair was longer than that unstable maniac, and the bangs happened to be of different color. That's when he knew he was safe from any type of verbal attacks.

"Ayu?" Ash called out, taking a few steps closer. He scanned the room further, no sign of her sister Usuni. "You can't sleep either?"

The Crescent Daughter had jumped a bit at his voice, at first taking the sound for more thundering. She turned her head over in his direction, instantly recognizing him and giving a small smile, despite the fear evident in her expression.

"Oh, Ash!" She exclaimed, fidgeting a bit where she sat on the couch. Blanket wrapped around her for warmth, her hands moved from under them in a weak attempt to wave her hand. "Y-yes. I don't much like weather like this…"

He rubbed the back of his neck, nodding his head. "I suppose that's understandable…" Ash knew a little bit of what happened. Deciding not to question her, he said. "I don't like it either. Gets in the way of my sleep and all."

Ayu brought her hand up to her mouth, probably about to giggle or something but the thunder drowned out that noise. She instead gasped and retreated behind her blanket some, closing her eyes. Ash noticed this and came closer, sitting next to the Crescent Daughter.

"Hey, it's fine. Just some rain and lightning, you're safe in here…" He tried to comfort her, but he found himself frowning at frustration. Not because of her, more at himself. Ash wasn't used to dealing with others. Not when you had a mother who always working, a father who was very strict on him, and a sister who was perfect in every way and didn't show any fear.

Trying to elevate the situation, he brought his arm around Ayu to hold her close to him. He thought that maybe if she knew for sure that someone else was with her, it would bring her out of her fear a bit.

In fact, she blushed and her face turned a bit pink when she realized what was going on. She didn't let on that fact though, burying her face within the blanket.

The Devil in White took it as she was still scared, and his brows furrowed. Well, nothing else he can do besides what he was doing now. He relaxed a bit on the couch and leaned his head back, cheek on the cushion. He might be here a while.

Ayu peeked her eyes from under her blanket, staring at him for a bit. After a few minutes, she also managed to calm herself as well. She snuggled closer to Ash, careful not to disturb him.

When next he opened his eyes, Ash found out that that the storm outside was gone. Not only that, the sun was shining through the windows. He didn't even know he fell asleep! Turning his head, he went to see if Ayu was still there.

She wasn't, but apparently he had her blanket now, wrapped around him. Ash blinked, not really sure why…

He chose not to dwell on it. Peeling the sheet off, he stood up to his feet and stretched out his legs and arms, yawning. Not really the best way to sleep, but at least he got /some/ time to slumber. He looked back at the blanket, staring for a few moments. He sighed and shook his head, carrying it with him as he walked away.

He better go return it.


End file.
